


Untitled

by rosethomass (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Worship, M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosethomass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shows up after a hunt, soaking wet and miserable, and Gabriel really wants to make him feel better- especially when he notices the peculiar choice of underwear Sam made that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a commercial with a dude in tighty whities getting out of a pool and I was very intrigued by the image of Sam in soaking wet tight briefs. Because whenever there are men and underwear involved, I think of Sam. It's a condition.

The denim was chafing where is was stuck between Sam's thighs and the frayed ends of his jeans made an annoying sloshing sound with each step he took, his boots and socks left by the doorstep. His jacket felt like it weight fifty pounds as he pulled it off and tossed it in a chair, barely sparing Gabriel a glance. 

"Damn, Sammich," Gabriel said, grinning from where he lounged on Sam's bed, ankles crossed and completely at ease. "Lose a fight with a garden hose?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick up his duffel bag—soaked jeans constricting uncomfortably on his hips and making him wince—and dropped it huffily on the table to pick out some dry clothes.

"Yeah, very funny," he grumbled. "The damn vampire tossed me into the freezing cold lake. At night. After landing a few hits, mind you. So I'm in pain, soaked to the bone, freezing my ass off, tired as hell, and so not in the mood for your sense of humor." He unbuttoned his shirt as he spoke and slipped it off, leaving it in a heap on the wooden table with a gross squelching sound.

Gabriel's grin never faltered, all too used to Sam's sour moods to be affected. "Why didn't you call? I could've been there in two seconds to haul your giant ass back to dry land."

Sam scoffed. "Right, sure. After pointing and laughing at me, of course." He peeled off his T-shirt and tossing it on top of the plaid overshirt. He could practically feel Gabriel's eyes on his naked back, taking in the lines and curves of it, probably glistening with moisture. The attention made Sam's mood lift a little, at least. He unbuttoned his jeans and braced himself for the undignified wrestling match that was taking off wet jeans.

"Oh, come on, Sam," Gabriel protested. "I would not have laughed at—woah." His grin widened, teeth sharp. "Since when do you wear tighty whities, Sam? And why am I only learning about this now?"

Sam blushed, the heating of his skin a surprising comfort from the chill. He had forgotten about his choice of underwear today. "It was laundry day," he mumbled lamely. "These were all I had this morning." He didn't dare turn around to look at Gabriel's expression, probably amused and mocking.

He managed to push his pants down to his thighs and realized he wouldn't be able to get much further than that without bending over, which would give Gabriel a complete eyeful, and even though they had been having sex for months already and even had their own room, his choice in underwear was embarrassment enough for one day.

It's not like he had much of a choice, though, so he just sighed and decided to get on with it, bending over to push his jeans down past his knees.

As expected, Gabriel wolf-whistled. "Well, I've seen some wonders in my lifetime, Winchester...but that ass beats all of them."

Sam smiled, flattered despite himself. "Yeah, yeah. Get a good look, 'cause it's all of my ass you're gonna be seeing tonight."

"What?!" Gabriel practically squeaked, sounding completely affronted. "Why?"

Sam got the pants untangled from around his ankles and tossed them on top of his shirts before turning around to finally face Gabriel, an condescending expression on his face.

"You really think I'm in the mood for anything toni—Gabriel?" Sam's expression fell into confusion at the sight of Gabriel's face. He looked completely out of it, mouth slightly agape and eyes glazed over, fixed on Sam.

"I stand corrected," Gabriel muttered, breaking out of his daze to grin impishly. "That is the greatest wonder I've ever seen."

Sam frowns, but follows Gabriel's line of sight and looks down at himself. He notices that the water soaked his white underwear too and it's now almost see-through, clinging to his skin and outlining the shape of his cock almost obscenely. He shifts uncomfortably, resisting the urge to cover up his crotch like a character in a bad sitcom.

"Seriously?" he grouses, glaring up at Gabriel again. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Oh _, Saaam_ ," Gabriel whines. "You can't give me a sneak peek like that and not expect me to want to see the whole spectacle."

"My dick is not a spectacle, Gabe," Sam protests, but he can't deny that the heated gaze Gabriel is fixing his crotch is affecting him, and his cock gives a little twitch that Sam hopes Gabriel doesn't notice.

"I beg to differ." Gabriel swings his legs over the side of the bed and faces Sam. "It is a spectacle. And I want front row tickets to each showing."

"Now I feel like a circus act," Sam mumbles and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Come over here, Sam," Gabriel murmurs and spreads his legs enough for Sam to stand between them, which Sam really wants to do right now, but he's a stubborn dick and he has dignity. He just told Gabriel that he's not going to be doing anything tonight and his muscles are sore and tired and all he wants to do is take a hot shower and go to bed. He's not going to fall to Gabriel's temptation, no matter how sweet it may be.

" _Saaam_ ," Gabriel entices sweetly. His eyes are still fixed on Sam's crotch and his tongue sneaks out to wet his lips just slightly and Sam—well—Sam is weak.

He steps forward, letting his arms fall to his side, and swallows as he settles right into the space between Gabriel's knees.  He looks down at Gabriel, who grins up at him with sparkling eyes before he moves in to kiss Sam's stomach, pressing his warm lips to Sam's chilled skin, making the hunter shiver. Gabriel's tongue sneaks out to taste the fresh water clinging to him, licking and sucking at Sam's abs and Sam lets out a heavy breath, hands coming up to stroke through Gabriel's hair. His dick is stirring now, and when Gabriel adds a little teeth, it practically jerks, filling with blood and stretching out the tight, wet fabric. It's a weird sensation, his dick heating up with blood and swelling while rerained by his cool underwear. It sends little tremors up his spine and makes his skin rise with goosebumps.

Gabriel licks and nips along the waistband of the briefs, hands on Sam's hips, pulling him towards his mouth. He pulls more, leaning back and taking Sam with him. When Gabriel is at an angle that is threatening Sam's balance over him, Sam raises one knee over Gabriel's leg and kneels over the bed. Gabriel keeps pulling him down though, mouth working over Sam's stomach, so Sam braces one hand on the mattress and raises his other knee on the bed too. Now he's kneeling over Gabriel, practically straddling his chest as Gabriel keeps sinking down.

"Gabriel," Sam murmurs as the angel sucks on his hipbone. Sam's completely hard now, Gabriel's mouth and hands working wonders on his libido.

"What was it you were saying about not doing anything tonight?" Gabriel taunts, hands skimming around Sam's hips to squeeze his ass.

Sam can't help but smirk. "Shut up. I hate you."

"Mm-hmm." Gabriel goes back to focusing on Sam's skin, slipping his tongue underneath the elastic and making Sam shudder. He keeps teasing, kissing just along the waistband and not going where Sam wants him. He brings his hand around from groping Sam's ass to trace the outline of Sam's hard dick where it's stretching out the cotton.

Just the whisper of that touch had Sam whimpering for more, needing heat to fight off the chill in his bones and Gabriel's mouth to satisfy the hunger he didn't have three minutes ago.

With a smirk that Sam can't see, Gabriel lowers his mouth to mold it to the shape of Sam's dick through the cotton and the feeling of Gabriel's hot breath seeping in through the cold cotton sends a surge of sensation up Sam's spine, making him gasp. Gabriel mouths along the curve of Sam's cock, his fingers sneaking down to tease at his balls, confined and uncomfortable.

Sam's hair is standing on end and his scalp is prickling from the mix of feelings he's experiencing. His hips twitch against Gabriel's face and Gabriel smiles, grips his hips tight with his free hand to keep him still.

Gabriel runs his tongue along the underside of the shaft and the hot moisture has Sam yearning. His underwear is barely cold anymore, but it's definitely still wet and uncomfortable. He really wants them off, really wants Gabriel's mouth on his dick.

"Gabe," Sam croaks out. His hands go to the waistband of his underwear, tries to push them off, but his fingers are trembling like a virgin's— _this is what Gabriel does to me_ , he thinks sourly. His hands slide against his own wet skin, the fabric clinging to his body and making it impossible for him to take them off. "Get 'em off," he demands, looking down at Gabriel with his mouth open against the tent at his crotch.

"I kinda like 'em," Gabriel replies, supporting his weight on his elbows, hands on Sam's thighs at either side of him and grinning up at Sam. "I think I'll leave them on." He leaned forward again, sucking on Sam's dick through the cotton. He laved his tongue over the shaft, pressed his lips all over it until he reached Sam's head and pulled it into his mouth, tugging at the cotton a bit.

Sam groaned, pushed his fingers in Gabriel's hair and let himself get lost in the sweet warmth of Gabriel's mouth fighting the discomfort of being restrained.

"Damn, these things are good quality," Gabriel noted, lips a breath away from Sam's dick. "Very stretchy, even when wet."

" _Gabriel,_ " Sam muttered, voice slightly threatening, just a hint desperate.

"Fine, fine."

Gabriel brought his hands up, curled his fingers into the waistband and tugged them down. Sam inhaled sharply as his dick was finally released, a surge of relief pulsing through it. Gabriel didn't waste any time tucking the waistband just under Sam's balls—making Sam groan from the pressure it put on them—and sucking in the head, pulling it into his mouth and swirling his tongue over it while his hands went to dig in to Sam's hips.

Sam let out a deep moan and fell forwards, bracing his weight on his hands on the mattress, putting him on all fours above Gabriel, who was craning his neck at an angle to get Sam's dick in his mouth. Sam's hand went to his head, pushing him up further, sinking his cock deeper. Gabriel let out an appreciative sound at the treatment and pushed up farther to get more.

"Oh, shit," Sam gasped as Gabriel started moving up and down as best he could at the angle, Sam's hand helping him out just slightly. Sam's head brushed against the roof of Gabriel's mouth and bumped into the back of his throat and Sam would forever be thankful for Gabriel's lack of gag reflex because that felt _really_ good.

Sam's hips start moving, pushing himself down Gabriel's throat and Sam didn't even try to stop himself—he knew Gabriel could take it. He'd taken much more in their time together.

Searching blindly with the hand that had been in Gabriel's hair, Sam found a pillow and pulled it over, shoving it under Gabriel's head and Gabriel—knowing what was coming— stopped moving, rested his head on the pillow.

Sam's hips moved back and forth, straightening up and kneeling, pushing in and out of Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel just lay there, mouth open, lips sealed tight. As Sam moved faster and faster, he kept losing and regaining some of the suction which resulted in loud, slurping sounds that for some reason turned Sam on even more.

The best part of fucking Gabriel's mouth was how much Gabriel loved it, pushing Sam in by his ass to get him as deep as possible, moaning happily even as his eyes watered slightly. They practically sparkled, blown black but still glittering gold at the edges, perpetually smiling mischievously even with a mouth full of dick and looking at Sam with want and love.

It took Sam overboard, spilling into Gabriel's mouth with a soft groan, riding it out between his lips until he was spent and he toppled to the side, careful not to knee Gabriel in the face. He panted heavily as Gabriel wiped his mouth and straightened up, cricking his neck and massaging it before turning his full grin on Sam, who smiled weakly back.

"That was fun," Gabriel commented, reaching towards Sam's hips to pull off the underwear and tug them down his legs, tossing them to the side. "I really like those, by the way."

Sam chuckled and pulled him down by the shirt—only now realizing that Gabriel was still fully dressed, down to his boots—and tucked him into his side. "I could tell." He kissed Gabriel's lips, taking his mouth tenderly and tasting himself there. "We'll have more fun with them some other night. Right now, it's your turn."

 

 


End file.
